oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vretiel
Vretiel is an NPC Empyreal Lord, and one of the Six 'BBEGs' of Chapter 5. History Vretiel was born from the souls of an extraordinarily powerful group of Heroes from another world who had given their lives in pursuit of annihilating a great evil that had devastated their world - they called themselves the Knights of Wrath, and although they killed the evil who had plagued them, with it's death, came their's as well. When their souls ascended to Heaven, instead of going to their God's domain, they formed together and created the Empyreal Lord known as Vretiel. Although this was thousands of years ago, Vretiel's worship has not been particularly widespread on Oustomia, until he was personally sent to oversee The Blood War of Oustomia. Vretiel is dead, he was consumed by Kronkite and then converted into energy and fired at the pesky flea that was at Kronkite's head. The beam also destroyed twelve moons surrounding a planet Kronkite destroyed. The wing feathers of the Empyreal Lord found a new celestial host and are dormant. Personality Vretiel is a zealous individual, but maintains a calm, calculating personality for the most part. He is rarely driven to anger, but often finds himself irritated with the inability of Mortals to do what is necessary. Appearance Like all Empyreal Lords, Vretiel is considered perfect in physical appearance. He is incredibly tall, and simultaneously fits the picture of 'handsome' and 'beautiful', with a powerful, commanding voice and enormous, bright, white fluffy angelic wings. Relations with other Deities Vretiel barely even cares to know the name of many of his foes, and prefers to remain free of the politics of Heaven, although he shares a close kinship with Ragathiel, as together, they are likely the two most dangerous and violent Empyreal Lords in Heaven. The Bright Lord: Vretiel has no particular qualms, nor feelings towards the Bright Lord. He is a fellow deity of good, and Vretiel respects that, but at the same time, he is disappointed in his inability to quell the evils that dwell on Oustomia. --- Gar'zog: 'Gar'zog is a destructive being of hate, and Vretiel believes he should be destroyed as soon as possible. He is Vretiel's second goal. 'Zagon: 'Zagon is, in Vretiel's opinion, the most dangerous of his foes. Perhaps this is merely because Zagon is a former Angel of Heaven, and in particular has earned Vretiel's ire for this. 'Lady Azalar: Vretiel believes that, while she is dangerous, she is not nearly as high priority as the other's. Xanar: Xanar is another serious threat, but he does not consider Xanar to be the most dangerous due to the fact that he is a mere Malebranche - as the lower rank of Divinity amongst Hell, he is beneath his notice, for the most part. Worship Vretiel is not well-known upon Oustomia, but does have some pockets of worship now that he has come to cleanse it of evil - he is most commonly worshiped by Paladins, Soldiers and Knights. Most of his Followers are often adorned in gold and white outfits, signifying them as Worshipers of Vretiel, and loyal soldiers of Heaven. Category:Deities Category:Blood War Lore